Golden Age Fuerza
Personality Zanna is a free spirit, adventurous, social butterfly. She loves being in the outdoors inside is alright but not as much as the outdoors. She’s a cheerful person and sometimes she has mood swings where she can become aggressive. Backstory Growing up Zanna has been told many stories by her grandmother. She was told her father was in the mafia and he was a bad man that was heartless. Her mother was a prostitute and her father managed to fall in love with her mother. They soon got decided to have a baby and get married. 9 months later during the wedding a group of other mafia’s that had it out for Zanna’s father shot him while the wedding was going on and he died. Her mother was heart broken and she cried and then realized something else broke. They rushed to the hospital and when her mother was done giving birth she died. Zanna got put with her Grandmother who she called Mamá Stephanie. She grew up with her grandmother and she did all types of self defense, fighting, and gymnastics classes. She was popular in school until one day she developed a strange ability. She was walking home from gymnastics class and ran into a group of 5 boys and they were chasing her as she ran her hands started to glow pink. She had no clue what was happening she looked back and the boys were still behind her. But little did she know there was road work ahead for a bridge and she fell down and before she knew it she was in a pink circular ball that surrounded her body. Resources $2,000 from her father that was in the mafia. Equipment / Weaponry None. Specialisations Level 6 Gymnast and Red Belt in Taekwondo. Quirk Force Field Generation. Versatility The user can create 1 barrier that can witstand up to 35kN. The barrier can only be made in a 5 meter radius from the user and the user can manipulate it at a speed of 5m/s. If the barrier breaks the user need to wait 3 turns before being able to activate it once more. The maximum size is 11 feet tall and 7 feet wide and the minum size is that of a fist. The force field’s color is a light-ish pink. The longest distance the force field can generate is 5 meters from the user. Example Say she was in a building that was collapsing. Say there an object falling from the building. She can summon a forcefield around herself just about the right height and size and the piece will break once it hits. Also there’s another person inside the building and a piece is about to hit them. She has to wait 4 turns to activate it once again due to her being able to only create one. She can put a forcefield around them if they are in the distance she can reach. Category:Golden Age OC Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age Sidekick Category:Golden Age OC Sidekicks